


Лисья шапка

by Attraction_of_Gogol_series, WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Headcanon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, Theatre, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/Attraction_of_Gogol_series, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/WTF%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202021
Summary: - А вдруг меня эта шапка навсегда лисом сделает? Или проклятье нашлет.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110788
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лисья шапка

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 - "Лисья шапка"

## Лисья шапка

Хвост мешал и особо не умещался в штанах. Да и сам Саша не особо умещался под столом худрука. Даже то, что стол был широким — не спасало. На уровне Сашиных глаз были острые, голые и грешные Меньшиковские колени. Олег Евгеньевич предпочитал следовать моде и сезону, если было жарко — значит он приходил в шортах и в сандалиях, чем заставлял Сашино сердце биться чаще.

Саша попытался уместиться поудобнее, но Олег сразу зашипел. Саша понял, что случайно наступил ему ногой на ступню в сандалии, поспешно убрал ногу и ударился коленкой о стенку стола так, что чуть не заверещал. Собственно, заверещать ему помешал товарищ Харламов, с которым Меньшиков сейчас, вот в эту самую минуту, вел какую-то задушевную беседу о новой роли (в нее Саше даже вслушиваться не хотелось) и который очень бы удивился, если бы из-под стола послышался визг.

Саше хотелось превратиться обратно в пушистого рыжего лиса и выйти из-под стола, лишний раз подтверждая байки о себе, которые ходили по всему театру уже с полгода, но никто из театра (слава богу) еще не догадался сопоставить отсутствие в театре Саши Петрова и присутствие там лиса. Равно как и то, что при появлении Саши лиса было не найти. Вообще, последний год Саша в человеческом обличье появлялся в театре раз в месяц, и, если бы не фотографии в коридоре и не многочисленные источники СМИ, его коллеги по цеху забыли бы, как он выглядит.

Превратиться полностью никак не выходило, сколько бы Саша ни старался, сколько бы ни представлял себя лисом. Появлялся только хвост. Это было крайне неудобно, и Саша с позором прятался у Меньшикова в кабинете до тех пор, пока этот «глюк» не пропадал.

— Что это за звук был, Олег Евгенич? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Харламов.

— Да это я ногой ударился, — так же невозмутимо соврал Олег Евгеньевич и коленкой ощутимо ткнул Сашку в плечо, — никак к столу этому привыкнуть не могу.

К столу Олег не мог привыкнуть, судя по всему, уже восемь лет. Но даже это Харламова не смутило. Через несколько минут он, озадаченный каменным выражением лица Меньшикова, распрощавшись, покинул кабинет. Олег забарабанил пальцами по толу, откинулся на кресле и отъехал к стене, заглядывая под стол. Весь он, даже в гавайской рубашке с распахнутым воротом и в свободных шортах, выглядел как какой-нибудь король, который по ошибке был облачен в современную одежду и усажен за стол с бумажками и ноутбуком в придачу.

Саша выбрался из-под стола, тихо шипя и совсем по-лисьи фырча, присел на краешек, потирая затекшую шею. Хвост замел по столешнице, смахнув что-то на пол и привлекая изучающий взгляд карих глаз.

— Долго еще этот спектакль будет продолжаться? — спросил Олег таким тоном, словно наоборот хотел, чтобы вся эта катавасия с Петровым в лисьем обличии длилась как можно дольше, — ты мешаешь мне работать и людей смущаешь.

— Да не знаю я! — воскликнул Саша, — не получается до конца превратиться. Я в прошлый раз, когда в лиса обернулся, и знаете что? Весь лис, а уши — человеческие. Это нормально? А сейчас вообще не выходит, хоть убейте.

Меньшиков улыбнулся той улыбкой, после которой обычно начинал хохотать, но сейчас, из уважения к Сашиной беде, видимо, не стал.

— Придумаем что-нибудь, — серьёзно сказал он, и Саша сразу понял: Олег точно поможет. Меньшиков, конечно, подшучивал над его лисьей породой, но всегда был внимательным к его самочувствию, порою, даже более внимательным, чем сам Саша, — а теперь иди сюда.

Плавным движением Саша оттолкнулся бёдрами от стола и тут же попал в плен теплых ладоней, которые и утянули его на кресло.

— Может, тебе врача найти какого-нибудь? — Меньшиков мягко обнял его за талию, чувствуя пальцами чужое тепло и специально избегая хвоста, который Петров уже каким-то образом высвободил из штанов, и тот теперь аккуратно лежал у Олега на колене.

— Не сунусь же я к ветеринару, Олег Евгенич, право слово. Меня же сразу сдадут с потрохами.

— Ну так не обязательно к ветеринару. Мало ли их сейчас, всяких этих, — Меньшиков взмахнул рукой, которая тут же вернулась Саше на поясницу, а потом все же сползла ниже, сжимая задницу, — знахарей и колдунов.

— Сами вы колдун, Олег Евгенич, — досадливо сказал Саша.

***

Сегодня Меньшиков, предварительно закрыв кабинет на ключ, достал из шкафа пакет, из которого была вытащена пушистая рыжая шерстяная шапка, неказистая, но теплая на вид.

— Настин знакомый из Сибири привез. Тебе.

— Это что, шапка? — Сашины светлые ресницы взметнулись вверх, а тонкие крылья носа раздулись от возмущения и какой-то бессильной злобы. Он перевел негодующий и беспомощный взгляд на Меньшикова и попятился, — из лисьей шкуры?! Ну вы, Олег Евгенич… Я от вас такого не ожидал. От кого угодно, только не от…

— Спокойно, Саша, не из шкуры, а из шерсти. Лису эту вычесали, вот и все, никто ее не потрошил, чтобы шапку тебе сделать. Да ты погоди, не отворачивайся, лисья душа, — Меньшиков осторожно поймал его за руку, — шапка непростая. Ну, по крайней мере, Насте так сказали. Она тебе должна помочь превращаться. Не наполовину, а целиком. И обратно так же. Чтобы не было вот этих рыжих хвостов у Саши Петрова и человеческих ушей у лиса.  
Примеришь?

— Ну-ну, — хмуро хмыкнул Саша, все еще не отошедший от мимолётного шока. На шапку он смотрел с недоверием и некоторой боязнью, как будто она могла прямо сейчас ожить и кинуться на него, разорвав в клочья, — вы вообще уверены?

— Уверен.

— А я вот нет. Вдруг она меня навсегда лисом сделает. Или проклятье нашлет?

Меньшиков только покачал головой.

— Веришь мне? — тихо, спокойно спросил он и протянул Саше руку, доверительно, ладонью вверх. Тот все еще с недоверием вложил свою ладонь и тут же сильным движением был притянут для поцелуя.

Не успел Саша опомниться, как Олег ловко нахлобучил на него шапку. В глазах у Саши знакомо потемнело, как перед обращением, и спустя мгновение перед Меньшиковым на полу крутился всклокоченный лис и с укором смотрел своими большими жёлтыми глазищами. Меньшиков присел на корточки, лис тут же ткнулся носом ему в запястье, острыми зубами прикусил рукав шёлковой рубашки.

— Петров, ну, хорош сердиться, — примирительно сказал Меньшиков, — давай обратно.

Лис фыркнул и обратился Сашей, таким же растрёпанными и все еще злым, стащил шапку и перевел гневный взгляд с нее на Меньшикова.

— Ах вот как, Олег Евгеньевич. Манипулируете, значит, мною. Целуете сначала, а потом… — он не договорил, замер, сердитый и удивленный, ощупывая свою задницу. Хвоста не было.

— Понял теперь? — с улыбкой спросил Олег.

[](https://twitter.com/GogolAttraction)


End file.
